Just My Imagination
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: Zana's are being killed and there's only two people that could help solve the crime of invincible to the human world... Or is there four? (one shot)
1. Chapter 1

Parker Halliwell stormed into the Halliwell manor removing her coat, she draped it over the arm of the sofa beside her, placed her hands on her hips, angry over the fact that her date had been interrupted for the second time in as many night and said, "Okay, I'm here. This better be good."

Melinda looked at her cousin with an dry unsurprised look over the anger she felt and replied, "I don't know." She took a step to her left revealing a someone she hadn't seen in a long time covered in what she suspected wasn't blue paint. She wiped her eyes make sure they weren't playing tricks on her, but she was still there. Parker began to circle her as Melinda asked, "Is the imagine friend you had growing up showing up looking for the charmed ones help a good thing? Cause I couldn't decide."

Parker round the woman eyes trailing from head to toe of the women. She couldn't help but to focus on her transparent wings as they flapped even as she stood still. She came front and center asking, "How?"

"I don't know." Melinda's answer was immediate. She hadn't heard back from Chris, her brother, who she sent to ask the elders, a group of guardian angels charged with protecting the future of good magic, about the women/fairy in front of her. "But she's claiming she needs help. Charmed ones help."

"With what?" Parker wasn't just confused on how she was there but why and what she could need their help on. "Even if we knew exactly how, we're not exactly equipped for handling this kind of stuff." She wasn't even sure what they were, even dealing with in the first place or even how it was possible to be having this conversation.

"You're the children of the charmed ones," the women in blue said as a statement rather a question, "that means you uniquely qualified to help me ad my friends."

"Friends?" Melinda repeated with a chuckle and the blue fairy looked to her. "So you're an a imaginary friend who has imaginary friends?"

"Yes," she looked and answered stoically and Melinda then turned to meet Parker's gaze. "We work on a wide network all over the world and we're in danger."

"From who?" Parker asked. "No offense but you're not exactly on top of the demonic hit-list. "

"No, but the children we guide and protect are. Anyone looking to stop us from being able to protect them could be behind this. And that's a number of creatures with evil intentions."

"But why go after children?"

"Because they're vulnerable and easier to manipulate and convert to evil's side." She explained. "They're sense of right and wrong have not fully developed yet. Demon's have learned that it's much more easier and less work to go after children then fully formed humans. My colleagues and I are and the only friends that some of the kids that away and their back to feeling lost and alone. Desperate from someone's attention."

Parker thought back to the way she felt after the birth of Paisley, the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop and the eight child born in the next generation of Halliwells. She remembered those feelings of being alone and forgotten because she was now the middle child. "I know how that feels. After Paisley was born I felt invisible. It's when I made you up. Or so I thought. I needed a friend and you were there for me. So whatever we can do to help."

Her answer pleased the blue fairy aka fairy Mary. "I suggest we start with the first murder."

"Do we know where that is?" Parker asked looking to Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda folded her arms across her chest and explained, "problem is, it happened in a small town just outside of Wisconsin which means we can't count on MJ's help." MJ was was a inspector for the Sans Francisco police department and was also Parker and Melinda's cousin and the baby of the family having being adopted by Henry and Paige right after Paisley was born making him the only non magical one in the family.

He took after his father whom he's named after but was called MJ for Mitchell Jr because HJ didn't have the same ring to it, according to MJ. Like his dad he became a cop, but instead of working as a probation officer he started working with the SFPD. He helped for when they'd come across something that hadn't been taught in the police academy and was able to keep their names out of the files and them out of jail. "But he was able to pull some strings," she showed her the file copy that she was able to dig up.

She flipped through the thin stack.

"Apparently the Wisconsin police department got a call about a murder taking place by an eight year. Of course, when they got their they didn't find anyone so they question the girl, a Maddie Berman and she told them that friend sparkles was killed."

"Sparkles," Parker chuckled and as a joke she asked, "Is he pink shiny, and made of glitter?"

"No, but he is half a man, half a unicorn."

Parker chuckled again assuming that she was kidding, "yeah right." When Melinda failed to laugh along she started to think that she was serious. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Ah huh."

"Hmm." She closed the file. "So what's the play here? How do we get in to talk to Maddie about what she saw? How do we see what we can't?"

"That first one I haven't figured out yet," Melinda answer picking up The Book of Shadows, a book of magic that details demons and how to kill them. "But I do for the second. There's a spell in the book of shadows to help stretch the imagination." She flipped through the book stopping at the page. "This will let us see any imaginary creatures or anything else we need to to help out Fairy Mary."

"To Stretch the Imagination," Parker read over the spell and concluded, "it could work." She looked at Melinda. "But how do we get in to talk to Maddie. Like you said, it's out of MJ's jurisdiction and we can't just walk in there and tell them who we are without ending up in straight jackets or splashed all over the internet. Our parents went through that remember and it didn't end well."

"Yeah I know and obviously we can't tell them. But while you were reading that," she motioned to the file, "I was thinking, if what Maddie told the police is true and she really saw what's described in that," which could be described as gruesome, "she's going to need help processing what she saw. Maybe that could be our way in."

Parker caught on to what she was thinking and closed the file, "posing as therapist?"

"Why not? We already have one on speed dial."

She knew what or rather who she was hinted at, "Prue."

"Yeah. I called her to fill her in on what's going on but she was busy. She's going to stop by later. I was thinking maybe the three of us could go talk to Maddie. See what we can find out."

"Or you and Prue could go and tell me how it went," she said with small hopeful smile even though she knew that was highly improbable.

"Parker, you know how this works."

"Yeah I do." She sighed. "She came here looking for my help so it's my responsibility." She begrudgingly agreed knowing she had no choice. Though what she knew she had was time. She grabbed her coat."But since we can't do anything without Prue anyway..."

"Go."

"You're sure. You know normally I wouldn't ask but you know how long I've been waiting for Greg to ask me out and now that he has I feel like he's really starting to open up and I feel like tonight is the night you know."

"I know. So go, enjoy your man. Prue and I can take care of it."

"You're sure?" She didn't want her to feel like she was shucking her wiccan duties and pawning it off on her.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now go. I've got some reading to do and you," she pushed her towards the door, "have a date to get back to."

Parker turned to her once they were at the front door. "Call me if you find out anything?"

She opened the door for her, "yes." She pushed her out. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Parker turned to her once she was standing on the front porch and hugged her to give to how appreciative she was being for letting her go and taking care of everything.

"Be safe," she called after her as she walked down the stairs. She watched her get into her car and waved when she got there shutting the door after she left. She went back inside to were Fairy Mary was waiting.

"What about my friends?"

"Right now we don't have enough to go on and if we go barging in without knowing all the facts, it could get you killed. So we be smart about this. We figure out exactly we're dealing with and go from there. Since I couldn't find anything in the book, we're going to have look in the books at magic school."

"Magic school?"

Rather than explaining she said, "I'll show you."

Mary looked around at stone walls covered with book shelves as male in his late forties dressed in a black rob said pulling a book from the shelves. He sat it on the table. "What you're looking for should be in here. I'm not really familiar with them culturally but I believe what you're dealing with is a Zana."

Melinda studied the black and white text reading from it. "A creature that helps guide and protect lost children. They intentionally appear in the form of figments of a child's imagination allowing the child to move on with confidence once guidance is no longer needed."

"Unfortunately, the list of Demon who would want to turn kids is long."

Melinda turned to him, "what if it's not the kids their after but Zana's. Could it be possible?"

"Perhaps. Anything's possible. The question is, what do you want?"

"That is the question," she looked back at the book to see if there was anything that she'd miss. "You mind if I keep this."

"Yeah sure."

She stood, "thanks, keep an eye on her until I get back."

"Whatever you need."

Melinda turned back to the blue fairy. "I promise you. We will catch who's ever killing your friends." She said heartfeltly before turning and going back out of the door she took to get to magic school in the first place.

The door lead her to the crease in the steps of the Halliwell manor that she took down into the living room and grabbed the book off the table to make a list of demons or creatures. Just as Steve had said, the list was long, and she was no close to figuring it out then when she started. She needed a break, and coffee was a must if she was going to get through the rest of her demon hit list. She walked into the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee pulling out a snack to go with it when the front door open and she heard Prue call out her name. She called back picking up the coffee pot and pouring coffee into a cup.

Prue smelled the fresh cup of coffee and exclaimed,"coffee, yes" and then walked to the cabinet taking out a cup. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had." She poured coffee into her cup but stopped before she could go into the usual as per usual when she comes for a visit but stopped when she saw the look on Melinda's face who had been patiently waiting for the ranting to beginning. "But judging by the look on your face," she returned the coffee pot where it belonged. "Your day was no better." She placed her hand on her hip. "What's going on?"

"You mean besides Parker's imaginary friend showing up and asking for our help to save her friends."

"Yeah right," Prue said with a small chuckle waiting for the punchline as she took a sip from her cup but when it didn't come she sobered and sat the cup down. "Wait you're serious."

"Ah huh, and unless I can figure out a way to stop whatever is behind this they're going to keep killing them which is somehow a bad thing. But I was hoping that you and I would be able to help."

"How?"

"By starting at the source," she went over the plan that she had with Prue and after going through the kinks that decided that they were going to head out in the morning to start on their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no way this going to work." Prue said standing outside of the door of the Berman house both dressed in black pants suits and a solid color shirt. Melinda had just knocked on the door and they were just waiting for it to open.

"Well it has to because there's no other way we're going to be able to get inside." She whispered seeing someone walk to the door. "Mrs. Berman?" She asks in a personal tone when it open and a woman with a shirt cut and pink top with black pants opened the door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Berman replied with uncertainty. She looked between her and Prue. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "My name is Melinda and this is my colleague Dr. Cooper. We're child counselors. A report you followed with the police yesterday came across our desk and we came to see if we can help."

"I appreciate it." She replied not wanting to sound impolite or ungrateful. "I understand that you're just doing your job and I'm sorry that you've wasted your time but there's nothing really to help with. My daughter Maddie just has a really active imagination."

"Yes," Prue mimic Melinda's movement earlier and pushed up her black rimmed glasses that were actually prescribed unlike Melinda's who wore them to pull off the look. "We're sure that's the case but usually in situations like these there's a reason for children to invent such things. We just want to talk to her to see if maybe there's more to this than she's saying." She pushed up her glasses again, "I find that children are often more willing to talk to a stranger than to a parent of guardian." She gave her honest a professional opinion.

Mrs. Berman still wasn't sure but if they could get her to go back into her room she didn't think it would hurt to try so she let them in.

Prue immediately spotted Maddie in the next room and Melinda stopped at the door with Mrs. Berman as Prue walked inside. "Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Berman asked confused wearily watching Prue.

"Well it's normal for a child to have an imaginary friend as it is for them to outgrow them once they don't have the need for it. But to end it in such a way leads me to question if she's experienced any traumatic either inside or outside of the home. They way she chose to end it points signs to a lost innocence."

"Are you asking if she's being abused?"

Prue sat in front of Maddie on the couch while Melinda kept asking questions that she knew would most likely offend her to keep her occupied so she could question Maddie.

"Hey, Maddie." She approached slowly like she was dealing with a wounded animal. "My name is Prue. I was wondering if we could talk about last night." She doesn't answer and Prue doesn't really expect her to. "I know it must of been pretty scary and you don't want to talk about it." She kneeled down in front of her. But I need your help." She took out and unfolded pictures from her jacket pocket.

They were picture Parker had made when she was a child of the blue fairy Mary, and Maddie turned to look at it, "This is a friend of my sisters and she sent me here to help you. Her name is Fairy Mary. She was a friend of Sparkle too. She sent me to help you catch whoever did this to him so it can't hurt anybody else. We can start by you telling me a little about Sparkle. What was he like?"

"You know I think it's time for you and your colleague to leave." Mrs. Berman said to Melinda after she asked if she was ever sexual abused.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you." Melinda apologized to Mrs. Berman realizing she might have taken her questions too far, but she also knew that those were question that any good psychiatrist would ask. "It was never my intention and I'm sorry if you think I've cross the line but it's my job to ask these questions. If I'm going to have a better understanding of what we're dealing with. You do want to help your daughter Mrs. Berman don't you?"

"There's nothing to help here with. It's just a young girl's imagination."

"That might very well be but she believes it's real and it could be just her way of coping with the lost of her childhood or it could be something entirely different but as her mother you owe it to her to figure it out. So why don't you let me do that. Please."

She looked from her and her daughter nodded. Melinda let out a little silent breath of relief. "Okay, why don't you show me her room."

Mrs. Berman took her and Prue up to her room that, as Mrs. Berman said, had been her room since she was a baby and was a typical little girls room, covered in a lot of pink. "She loves this room and then last night..."

"Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"I'll be right back." She said and left them to inspect the place themselves. Neither one of them saw anything out of the ordinary.

"Maddie said this place was covered in blood." Prue said taking a look around.

Melinda stood near Maddie's dressed. "Maybe it is," she turned to look at Prue. "We just can't see it. Did you bring the spell?"

"Mrs. Berman, my name is Dr. Strummer this my associate. Dr. McGow were trauma counselors with child services. We're here to follow up on a police report filed yesterday."

"I'm sorry. You must haven't gotten the news. Someone from the police department is already here. There in Maddie's room right now."

Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other.

Melinda stood beside Prue and took the small folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. They read aloud.

"Let mind and body soar,

to heights not reached before

Let limits stretch

that we might catch

a new truth to explore"

Melinda stuck the piece of paper back in her pocket as the clean room before her was now covered in red sparkly blood and revealed sparklers lying dead on the chair near the tea set.

"Wow," Prue said looking at all the blood that covered the carpet, was splashed on the wall, and splattered over the tea set. "No wonder she's afraid to sleep in here."

Melinda walked over to the dead unicorn man on the pink bean bag chair.

"That kids going to need all kinds of shrinks." Prue said as Melinda leaned over Sparkles.

She studied the knife womb. "It looks like he was stabbed." When she turned around, she saw that they weren't alone. A chubby guy in a too tight yellow shirt with rainbow suspenders and blue pants stood before them. "Uh, Prue."

Prue turned to see the brightly dressed guy that she suspected and hoped to be another one of Sparkles friends. She walked over to color challenged guy circling him like she did Mary not believing what she was seeing.

"Please tell me you can see him."

"A huh," she circled back around and backed until she was standing next to Melinda, "I'm just not really sure what I'm seeing."

Tubby seemed to be astounded that they could see them but to make sure asked, "You can see me?" His voice showed the astonishment he felt.

"Your kind of hard to miss buddy." Prue said looking him up and down and were shortly joined by two other guys that came with Tubby and Mrs. Berman's studied them skeptically.

Luckily for them, Melinda knew how to get them out of what seemed to sticky situations. Mainly because she was a pro at getting herself into a lot trouble in her teenage days so she knew how to get out of this one.

Melinda released Prue's hand, "Well it's about time the two of you got here." She walked over to them. "I swear it's like the blind leading the dumb with the two of you." She turned to Mrs. Berman looking apologetic. "Mrs. Berman I am sorry for the confusion but these two are colleagues of ours. I called them to help with your daughter's case. I thought that the two of them would be better equipped for handling a situation like this. But obviously I was wrong as they cant even show up on time but rest assured they are the best and I am positive that the four of us can put our heads together and come up with the best solution to this situation. If you would just give us a minute to sort this all out. I would really appreciate it."

She wasn't sure what was really happening but said, "Yeah sure," anyway. "I'll just go check on Maddie."

Melinda smiled politely but dropped it when she left the room.

Prue walked over to her. "That was close."

"Yeah, a little too close." Melinda didn't want to be put in a situation like that again.

"Can somebody please to me what the hell is going on?" Prue and Melinda turned to see that it was the blonde who had asked the question and not the taller but equally attractive brunette.

"Yeah," and the brunette share his sentiments.

"It's actually really simple. You see we," Melinda threw up hands freezing the room and turned to Prue. "I think it's time we get out of here." She started towards the door but Prue voice stopped her and hand stopped her.

"No. Wait." She studied the frozen blond and brunette in front of them.

"Why? We got what we need," She gestured towards them, "and our cover's clearly blown."

Prue released Melinda saying, "I'm not so sure it is." She left Mel's side and walked towards the two guys. She couldn't help but admire them up close and saw the brunette was made well and wasn't bad to look at. "Very nice."

"Would you just," Mel gestured towards them and Prue stopped her ogling.

"Right," she filled around his pockets but couldn't find anything. She turned to Mel and said, "a little help."

Mel rolled her eyes and began searching the blondes pockets but just like Prue she got a little distraction by his appearance and was called out about it by Prue with a smug look.

She rolled her eyes checking his back pocket she pulled out a wallet at the same time Prue found one hidden inside his sweater and stepped back to their places when they had them.

"Now let's see who you really are." They began to look through them just as they both unfroze a little dazed and confused.

Dean turned towards them knitted his eyebrow seeing what they were. "Is that my wallet?" He asked and Sam checked his pockets for his and noticed that it too was missing. Dean pointed to Melinda. "Did you just pick pocket me?" He asked offended.

"Relax, we didn't take anything," she tossed him back his wallet and he caught it in his chest. "We just wanted to know who you really were, Dean."

"Well here's a crazy idea how about you try asking."

"Right," Prue scoffed crossing her arms, "and you were going to just willfully offer up the truth foregoing what I'm sure would be a well crafted and rehearsed lie." They glanced at each other and Prue took that as confirmation to what she already knew. "I didn't think so."

"So how about you just tell us what you know about whatever killed Sparkles and we all can move on with our lives huh?" Melinda said willing to share any information with them if it mean that she could solve this thing and get back to when her life doesn't revolve around saving children's imaginations.

"Sparkle?" Sam chuckled unconvincingly. "You think Maddie's imaginary friend is real."

"Yeah," Melinda added the purposefully duh in her voice.

"And we know you know he is too," Prue added, "so cut the crap and tells what you know."

"I'm sorry to bust your bubble lady but Sparkle ain't real." Dean said. "He's just apart of some kids overactive imagination, that's all."

"Really, and I suppose next you're going to tell me the chubby guy beside you dressed like a clown is all just a figment of my imagination too." Melinda knew she had them when she saw the big one's brow creased.

The Zanna called out, "Hey, I take offense to that."

"Wait," Sam said, "You can see him. You actually see Sully."

"I think we've already established that Sam." Prue said wanting to wrap this conversation up and get to why they came here in the first place before Mrs. Berman came back. "So can we move on and discuss who could have killed Sully's friend." She said turning to the dead mani-corn in the chair.

All Dean saw was a neat and tidy room. "I'm not seeing anything." He turned to Sully. "You mind enlightening us."

"Oh right," he jumped walked over to them but stopped. "If I show you all we can see. You can't tell a soul."

"Yea, cause chicks dig the whole imaginary friend thing." Dean said sarcastically which didn't satisfy Sully. "Fine." He then said.

Sully laid his hands on Sam and Dean's forehead opening their eyes up to his world. They took a look around the room a moment before Dean said, "Oh, oh yeah, that kids going to need all the shrinks."

"Wait so even is his blood is shinny?" Sam said studying the pool of blood on the floor near the carpet.

"Even when he's dead, sparkle can't stop shining" Sully said with a sad undertone and Dean walked over to Sparkle. "Who would do this?"

"It was a blade." Melinda and Dean said together and Dean turned to look at her.

"Sully," Sam looked at Sparkle wondering,"can Zana see other Zana?"

"Of course, but it's not what you're thinking. A Zana could never do this."

Melinda wasn't convinced but before she could say it, Mrs. Berman walked in. "Nothing to see right," she began to clean up. "I was always under the impression that a parent's job was to let a child be a child," she began fixing the tea set, "as long as possible. Maybe we let her get too carried away."

"Oh this is bad," Sully said as she began to clean up unknowingly getting sparkles blood on her hands.

"I don't know." She stepped in the pool of blood near the pink chair Sully was in walking over to the window ledge. She picked up the stuffed elephant that had a bit of Sparkles blood on it and sat it down beside her as she said, "I mean a imaginary friend name sparkle. What's cuter than that? Uh," she touched her face smearing Sparkles blood onto it and they couldn't help back make a face. "I'm sorry I'm beginning dramatic as my daughter now."

"Oh it's on her face Sam it's on her face." Sully said freaking out and they all had to work hard to contain composure.

"Just tell me," she said standing.

"She's got Sparkle on her face." Sully said frantically.

"How do we get our girl back?"

It was a while before Melinda stepped towards Mrs. Berman stepping over the blood after Sully insisted someone had to say something. "I think I can help you. But we'd have to get Maddie in here." She turned to Prue to ask. "You think you could do that?"

She was a little hesitant, "I could try. What are you thinking?"

"Something that's a long shot but should work." That didn't tell her much of anything but she trusted Mel so she just nodded and left to go get Maddie.

Mel turned back to Mrs. Berman. "Mrs. Berman if I could, I'd like to try something to help Maddie, but it's going to be a little unorthodox but I need to trust me. You think you can do that?"

"If you think it'll help."

"I do," she said grabbing a piece of paper off of the dresser with a pen and wrote down a few phrases. Prue walked upstairs with Maddie and Melinda walked over by the door where she stood outside of the door too afraid to enter.

"Hey Maddie," Melinda knelled down so that she was in front of her. "My name's Dr. Wyatt. I work with Dr. Cooper. Your mom tells us you're afraid to sleep in your room." She nodded looking down so she wouldn't accidentally look inside. "I get it. It's pretty nasty what happened in there. But I bet I know what Sparkle would say if he were here. He would tell you not to be afraid and that it's all going to be okay." She moved some hair out of her face as she looked up. "That even though he's gone, he's always going to be with you and that you were the greatest best friend that he ever had. I could tell you how I know that." She nodded again. "Because a very special friend of his told me. The same friend who sent us," she looked at Prue, "to help. You remember who that was."

"The Blue Fairy," she said remembering the picture that Prue had given her. "The one who sent you to help catch who hurt Sparkle."

"Ah huh, and she also gave me a spell to help send him to a place where he can have tea parties, cookies and ice cream whenever he wants. Where he could look after you and make sure you're safe. Sound good?"

She nodded a third time.

"Great," she stood up and held out her hand. "Wanna help me." She took her hand and Melinda walked with her into the room though Maddie was a little hesitant. "Okay Maddie," she knelled down next to her. "All we have to do is say these words and Sparkle will be home with the people who love and care about him. Just let me know when you're ready."

She took a deep breath and with confidence done she said, "I'm ready," and looked down at the paper.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." Melinda tried to keep the same pace as Maddie but she had to stop to pronounce some of the words faster than Maddie who needed to sound out some of the words in her head before saying them.

When they were finished, Maddie looked up and saw the room to see the blood slowly start to vanish before it disappeared altogether followed by Sparkle.

"It worked!" She said excited walking over to where Sparkle use to lay before her excitement slowly started to fade away. "Sparkles gone."

Prue approached her. "But he'll always be with you," she touched the space over heart, "in here. And you'll always have to memories the two of you shared. No one's ever going to be able to take those away and when you get older you can talk about Sparkle to your kids and them to theirs and that way he can live forever."

She smiled for the first time in days. "I'd like that."

"I'm sure sparkles will too."

She smiled again and Mrs. Berman stepped up beside them.

"I don't know what you did." Mrs. Berman said after she walked them to the door. "But thank you."

Sam, Sulley, and Dean waited by the car as Melinda and Prue finish up with the Bermans. Dean couldn't help but be suspicious of what he saw as he watched them from his position on the car. "Anyone else wondering how they made Sparkle disappear with just a few words." He looked at Sam. "Or where they sent him."

"Your thinking witches maybe," Sam asked Dean thinking that placing off the words sounded much like an incantation but not in the average styling of one.

"If the pointy hat fits" he replied leaning from up against the car as they walked over.

"I don't know what just happened," Sam said to them once they were in front of them, "but what you did for Maddie was pretty amazing."

Prue locked her hands together and then stretched her arms out, "all in a day's work."

"Too bad the jobs not done." Melinda reminder her, "we still don't know what or whose after Zana or who could be next."

Prue bumped her shoulder with her own, "can't you take this one win. I mean we did something good. We did something really good."

"Yeah," she crossed her arms not willing to relent even a little, "but the jobs isn't over. And without any new leads…"

"Maybe we can ask Chris?"

Melinda shook her head, "already asked. Our parents maybe. They've dealt with this before. Maybe they know something."

"Couldn't hurt to ask."

Remembering they weren't alone, Melinda turned to the guys and said, "Thanks for the assist boys but will take it from here." They attempted to walk away.

"Hold on there Dr. Laura," Melinda stopped folding her arms not looking amused. "This is our case."

"Case?" Mel couldn't believe he was still going along with the charade. "Look Dean, I'm not sure you know what you're dealing with here exactly and it's okay but I think you should leave this to the professionals."

"Or, we could work the case together." Prue suggested which Melinda wasn't happy with and it showed on her face. "It seems like neither one of us knows anything." She looked to Mel, "and we could use the help. Besides you were the one who said you wanted to get this over with."

"Fine," she relented looking at Dean, "but you better not slow us down."

"This isn't our first rodeo princess."

"Could have fooled me."

"Okay," Prue said happy about the way things were turning out, "now we're getting somewhere. But if we're going to work together than we're gonna have to trust each other." She looked at Mel before saying, "and the only way to do that is to be honest."

Melinda looked at her incredulously, "You expect for the guys who lied about being councilors to tell the truth."

"Yeah, well neither have we," she looked at the boys "but we are now."

Sam asked, "So that whole thing with making sparkles disappear?"

"Was a vanquish spell."

Melinda didn't like that her cousin was so willing trust them but she had to trust she knew what she was doing.

"So you're witches."

"Since birth, and you are…"

"Hunters…" He points to himself. "I'm Sam," he points to Dean, "this is my brother Dean."

"Prue, and the sulky person next to me is my cousin Melinda. We're here for the same reason you guys are, to catch whoever is killing Sulley's friend. But we're really not use to dealing with this sort of thing. So we could use the help and you guys could use the fire power. "

" _You_ think we need their help." Melinda corrected so neither Sam or Dean would get the wrong idea. "I think we can do this on our own."

Prue turned to her sideways, "oh yeah, and where do we start."

Melinda pointed to Sulley. "Why don't we ask Chuckles? These are his friends. He should know if anyone had any grudges against his friends."

"No, but I know where we should go next."

Melinda pointed in a general direction, "Lead the way."


End file.
